


Некоторые особенности действия проклятий широкого спектра на лексикон генетически модифицированных представителей вида homo sapiens

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Стив цитирует Элизабет Олсен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 51





	Некоторые особенности действия проклятий широкого спектра на лексикон генетически модифицированных представителей вида homo sapiens

Зевая и натыкаясь на углы, Тони вваливается в кухню и на ощупь пробирается к кофемашине. Кружка с горячим кофе, едва не опрокинутая на ноги, помогает проснуться, но не до конца.

Тони замечает сидящего за столом Стива. Тот держится за голову и выглядит так, словно вчера упился, а сегодня ему крайне хреново. Или так, будто на него уронили ответственность за судьбы если не всего человечества, то половины точно; ему это нафиг не сдалось, но отказаться не позволяет чувство долга. А может, просто накрыли страдания по прошлому.

Тони раздумывает, поздороваться или молча удалиться, не трогая страдальца, когда Стив поднимает глаза на Тони и мрачно интересуется:

— Хуле вылупился?

Тони давится воздухом и радуется, что не успел отхлебнуть из кружки.

— Блядь! — несчастно произносит Стив и утыкается головой в стол.

— Я бы спросил, всё ли у тебя в порядке, — говорит Тони, — но и так вижу, что нет.

Стив молчит, не поднимая головы.

— Стив... — начинает Тони, но тот перебивает.

— Шел бы ты, Тони, на хуй.

Теперь он смотрит с мольбой — мол, уйди, и без тебя тошно. Возможно, Тони бы и оставил Стива самостоятельно решать, нужна ли ему помощь с обновленным лексиконом, но на сегодня назначена большая пресс-конференция Мстителей.

— Стив, — мягко начинает Тони, — я понимаю, что тебе сейчас несладко, но...

— Тони!.. — стонет Стив. — Иди в пизду, если на хуй не хочешь, только отъебись, блядь, от меня, без тебя хуёво.

— Но у нас сегодня пресс-конференция, и ты там главная звезда, — стойко заканчивает Тони.

— Ебать мой хуй! — чуть не плачет Стив. — Пиздец, приплыли.

Тони очень хочется утешить Стива. Дать конфетку, чтобы он чем-то занял рот и молчал, раз уж отвечать цензурно не может.

Кстати, почему? Сразу ясно, не его это инициатива.

— Где это тебе загрузили дополнительные лексические опции?

Стив смотрит на Тони. Качает головой. Пытается молчать. Кажется, даже не дышит. Но в итоге всё-таки выдаёт:

— Ебучая магическая школа Стрэнджа для малолетних пиздюков!..

Из обители Великого Мага, где он забивает всякой псевдонаучной ерундой юные умы, можно вернуться с преудивительными подарками. Ещё бы прилагалась инструкция, как нейтрализовать их воздействие.

Стрэндж звонит Тони сам, словно чувствует, зараза, что о нём думают, и снисходительно сообщает, что Мадлен — трудный подросток с даром необычайной силы и, как следствие, не совсем устойчивой психикой, а капитан Роджерс имел неосторожность неожиданно выйти из-за угла ей навстречу. Юное дарование Мадлен ушибла лоб о капитана Роджерса и наградила его проклятьем. Но к вечеру всё должно пройти.

— Бля... — тянет Тони. — Пресс-конференция у нас не вечером. Стив, ты зачем ребенка напугал?

— Тони, ты не охуел? — возмущается в ответ Стив. — Я в душе не ебу, откуда там взялась эта сучная мелочь. Вылетела из-за сраного угла, пизданулась мне в живот, тут же захуярила чем-то светящимся промеж глаз, я увернуться нахуй не успел, и съебалась в ближайший поворот. А я после этого!.. Блядь, Тони, что делать-то нахер?!

— Не паникуй, — отмахивается Тони. — Стрэндж сказал, что к вечеру пройдёт.

— А если ни хуя не пройдёт?

— Значит, будешь вносить разнообразие в наши скучные диалоги во время миссий, — усмехается Тони. — Не переживай, кэп, не так всё страшно, у нас очень, очень закрытые каналы связи.

— Пиздец нахуй блядь, — Стив снова утыкается лбом в стол.

Тони не может удержаться и гладит его по голове.

На пресс-конференции пришлось рассказать журналистам печальную историю о том, что храбрый Капитан Америка подвергся воздействию жуткого инопланетного вируса и теперь лежит дома с высокой температурой и ангиной. Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то поверил, но Тони было похуй. Простите, всё равно.


End file.
